


Monster

by MaryBarrens



Series: Awake and Comatose [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied Slash, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch se cítil jako zrůda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

_The secret side of me_

_I'll never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

Reid vypadal tak nevinně. 

Reid vždycky vypadal nevinně. Bylo to prostě něco v něm, co ve všech vzbuzovalo pocit, že ho musí ochraňovat. Hotch nevěděl, co to je. Bylo to něco v tom, jak Reid vždycky vypadal drobný, i když byl ještě o pár centimetrů vyšší než Morgan. Něco v tom, jak mu ty jeho na mladého muže možná až příliš dlouhé vlasy vždycky tak měkce padaly do tváře, a jak si je pokaždé odhrnoval z očí, těmi dlouhými, štíhlými, nervózními prsty, které nikdy nevydržely dlouho v klidu. Nebo v tom, jak nepodával ruku a při prezentaci profilů se vždycky držel spíše zpátky, ale když narazil na něco, co ho zaujalo, rozmluvil se, tak rychle, jak jen dokázal (ačkoli ani tak to nestačilo rychlosti jeho myšlenek), mával rukama a zuřivě gestikuloval, jak mluvil i tělem, kreslil jim a vymalovával mapy, aniž si všiml, že jeho myšlenky nikdo nestíhá sledovat. Nebo to možná bylo tím, jak býval protivný a usínal i vsedě, když neměl přístup ke kávě, a bál se tmy, nebo tím, jak mu věčně unikaly úplně běžné narážky a jak se ztrácel v mezilidských vztazích. 

Nevěděl, co z toho v tom bylo, co ho přimělo obrátit veškerou svoji pozornost na Reida, proč ho to nutilo dívat se po něm, kdykoli byl poblíž, a myslet na něj, když u něj nebyl. Netušil, proč se celou noc jenom převaluje a nemůže spát a jediné, co vidí, když na okamžik zavře oči, je Reid. 

Reidův nejistý úsměv. Reidovy krásné, tmavé oči. Reidova bezchybná kůže. Reidovy jemné rysy. Reidův štíhlý krk a zvědavé, pečlivé prsty. Reidovo tělo. Reidův hlas. 

Bože, chtěl ho slyšet sténat. Chtěl ho držet v náruči, mít ho pod sebou a klouzat prsty po jeho kůži, chtěl ho líbat všude a chtěl, aby Reid šeptal jeho jméno, aby se pod ním svíjel, aby prosil o víc, aby křičel, až ho Hotch dovede k vrcholu. 

Hotch si nemohl pomoct a chtěl Reida. 

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratchin' on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and i can't control it_

Bylo to tak špatné. Bylo to intenzivní a nezastavitelné a tak strašně špatné, ale on si nemohl pomoct. 

Sám tomu nerozuměl. Byl přece už jednou ženatý. A i když se s Haley dávno rozešli, byl ženatý a měl syna a nikdy předtím se na žádného muže nedíval takovým způsobem, jakým se díval na Reida. Nikdy, za celý svůj život. 

Nikdy dříve, ani když byl ještě na škole, ani jako mladý, zvědavý a nadržený adolescent, ho nikdy žádný muž tímhle způsobem nezaujal. Žádný muž ho nikdy nepřitahoval. Měl spoustu přátel a známých, ale nikdy žádného z nich nechtěl líbat, žádného z nich se nechtěl dotýkat, o žádném z nich se mu nezdály sny, ve kterých by je tiskl ke stěně, se rty přitisknutými zezadu k jejich krku, aby mohl vdechovat jejich vůni, zatímco se pohyboval v jejich těle tam a zase zpátky. 

Ale Reid…

S Reidem to bylo jiné. Třásly se mu prsty, když byl mladík poblíž a on se ho měl dotknout. Přeskakoval mu hlas. Nedokázal od něj odtrhnout pohled. Byl zázrak, že si toho ještě nikdo nevšiml. Protože to, co cítil, bylo tak silné… Nemohl tomu uniknout. Už mnohokrát přemýšlel o tom, že by prostě odešel, aby se dostal z jeho dosahu, nebo že by Reida nechal přeřadit k nějakému jinému týmu, ale nebylo by to pak ještě horší? Neměl by ho u sebe, musel by se spolehnout na to, že ho udrží v bezpečí někdo jiný, že mu bude někdo jiný rozumět, že ho bude někdo jiný milovat a dohlížet na něj. Nebyl by u něj, neměl by vůbec žádnou možnost zajistit, aby se mu nic nestalo. 

A pochyboval, že by mu vzdálenost zabránila myslet na něj. Na to v tom byl už zahrabaný příliš hluboko. 

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

Cítil se hrozně. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Celý život se snažil být takový, jaký chtěl být. Celá desetiletí se snažil být přesně tím mužem, jakým si přál stát se, když byl ještě dítě. Byl prokurátor, byl členem zásahové jednotky a pak agentem, až se nakonec stal mužem, který byl třeba k tomu, aby chytili ty nejhorší, nejděsivější zločince, jaké si kdy jen dokázal představit. Byl člověkem, který denně nasazoval život za lidi, které ani neznal, denně byl ochotný vběhnout neozbrojený a bez vesty do domu, kde řádil šílený psychopat, jen aby dostal ven člověka, který tam byl držen jako rukojmí. Byl odvážný a oddaný své práci a na celém světě neexistovalo nic, co by miloval více, než Jacka. 

Ale _tohle_ , ta věc s Reidem… Cítil se jako zrůda. Vždyť Reid byl tak mladý a nevinný a sladký a naivní a dokonalý a co chtěl on? Chtěl ho k sobě přitisknout, až ucítí horkost jeho těla, chtěl ho přitisknout ke zdi, zády k sobě, tak pevně, že pod sebou ucítí každou křivku jeho těla, chtěl před ním klesnout na kolena, vzít ho do pusy a dívat se, jak se chvěje, chtěl ho ohnout do předklonu a přitisknout mu dlaně naplocho na desku stolu ve své kanceláři, zatímco zbytek jeho agentů bude za dveřmi, jen pár kroků od nich, dodělávat hlášení k poslednímu případu, chtěl přejíždět nehty po mladíkových zádech, až bude Reid vzlykat a škemrat, aby si ho vzal. 

Hotch zaťal ruce v pěsti a dlouze vydechl. Donutil se odtrhnout pohled od Reida, ale věděl, že to tak stejně dlouho nevydrží, protože to, co bylo v něm, to, co ho k Reidovi tak nezastavitelně táhlo, rostlo. Sílilo to s každým dnem, kdy byl poblíž Reida, s každým dnem, kdy se na něj jen podíval. 

Bylo to, jako by někde uvnitř něj bylo zvíře. Ano, jako by se v něm skrývalo zvíře, které mělo své vlastní plány, které ho zevnitř drásalo, drápy škrábalo jeho vnitřnosti a nutilo ho poslouchat, zvíře, které ho ovládalo čím dál tím víc. 

Zvíře, které se pomalu, ale nevyhnutelně muselo dostat ven. 

_It's hidin in the dark_

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

Hotch odhodil pero a protáhl si prsty, načež si protřel oči. Nemělo to smysl. Nemohl se soustředit na nic, co dělal, bylo to, jako by byl v začarovaném kruhu, točil se pořád dokola, a na konci byl vždycky Reid, pokaždé. 

Pohled mu znovu sklouznul k oknu kanceláře, a on se zadíval na Reida. Mladík seděl za svým stolem a Hotch věděl, že se cítí nepohodlně. Bylo to jasné z toho, jak nevydržel sedět v klidu, a jak měl hlavu pořád skloněnou k papírům a pohled upřený střídavě do dokumentů a do poloprázdného hrnku s kávou. Nedíval se na Morgana ani na Emily, neodpovídal na Garciiny vtípky. Vypadal nervózně, jak se kousal do rtu a tak zatraceně pečlivě si dával pozor na to, aby se nikomu nepodíval do očí. 

Hotch se zamračil. Reid byl přece během posledních let stále více uvolněný, alespoň v rámci týmu, jako by si zvykal na pobyt ve své vlastní kůži, byl sebevědomější a jistější si sám sebou. Tohle bylo jako návrat o několik let zpátky, někdy do doby, kdy v jejich týmu začínal a styděl se před nimi. 

To nebylo v pořádku. Reid se neměl za co stydět. Reid byl dokonalý a báječný a –

Reid měl na krku zarudlé místo, které mohlo vzniknout pouze jediným způsobem, zboku na krku, těsně pod uchem, a Hotch si toho všiml okamžitě, i na tu vzdálenost mezi nimi, ve chvíli, kdy se Reid zvedl, aby si šel dolít kávu, a trochu se protáhl. 

Hotch zaskřípal zuby a stisknul pěsti tak pevně, že se mu nehty zaryly do kůže. 

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Bylo to… Hotch měl pocit, že kdyby se pokusil promluvit, nemohl by. Hrdlo měl sevřené, zuby stisknuté, pěsti zaťaté. Dýchal zrychleně, ale trhaně, jako by se ani na tak jednoduchou činnost, jakou bylo obyčejné dýchání, nemohl soustředit. 

Věděl, jakým způsobem Reid získal to, co měl na krku, a ani to nemusel vidět zblízka. Byl to pomalu mizející otisk zubů, důkaz, že někdy během posledního volného víkendu Reid prožil vášnivou noc, byl to důkaz, že Reid není tak nevinný, jak si všichni mysleli, že si umí najít někoho, s kým si může užít volný večer. Byl to důkaz, že na něj někdo sahal, že se ho někdo dotýkal, přesně tak, jak se ho chtěl dotýkat on. A Hotch věděl, prostě to _věděl_ , že Reid má odřené špičky prstů a možná i několik zalomených nehtů, a že kdyby se svléknul, mohl by Hotch na jeho bocích, na té kůži, která byla docela určitě bílá a perfektní, vidět čerstvé, ještě tmavé podlitiny ve tvaru velkých dlaní, mužských dlaní, které ho držely, pevně ho svíraly, když si ho nějaký vysoký a silný a dokonale anonymní muž držel u sebe, aby se mohl pohybovat v jeho těle, zatímco Reid stál v tmavé uličce za nějakým barem, drásal prsty po hrubé stěně, tiskl k ní obličej a vášnivě sténal. Rychlé, neosobní zašukání si. A Hotch si tak zatraceně moc přál být na jeho místě, být tím anonymním mužem, který mohl Reida držet u sebe a tisknout ho k sobě…

Reid se vrátil ke svému stolu, pomalu, opatrně se posadil (Hotch by přísahal, že sebou přitom mladík mírně trhnul, ale věděl, že se Reid umí tvářit klidně a nezúčastněně, když to potřebuje, a určitě by na sebe nepoutal pozornost tím, že sebou trhne bolestí pokaždé, když si sedne) a Hotch se trhaně nadechl, pohled upřený na jeho tvář. 

Nevěděl, jak dlouho se ještě dokáže ovládat. Protože ačkoli se cítil jako zrůda pokaždé, když na Reida jen pomyslel, chtěl ho pro sebe. 

_I'm gonna lose control_

_it's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_(Skillet – Monster)_


End file.
